Escape From White Purgatory
by CloudOfDarkness'sProtege
Summary: Zexion has discovered, along with a few other members of the Organization XIII, that they indeed have feelings. Xemnas, it seems has been lying to the Nobodies about inability to feel. Zexion, Luxord, Axel & Roxas plan to escape and live freely, but will the Organization just let them go? Luxion Luxord/Zexion , Akuroku Axel/Roxas . So far, it is clean.
1. Lies From The Leader

**A/N: **Okay, so this is a story that I'm working on. It is not canon, and is half AU. Half in the fact that some worlds present in this do not exist in the KH series, whilst some do.

Please stick with this, it may be corny, but the plot will slowly be told. It wil also be shorter than my previous stories, I think.

* * *

I looked up at the darkened sky, and saw a reflection of my own pitch-black soul. I wept softly, a solitary tear running down my face and black coat, before being swallowed up by the dark abyss off the stone cliff-face. Wind suddeny rushed from behind me, pushing my long hair further into my face, and I quickly composed myself, ceasing my sobbing and slouching. I heard heavy footsteps from behind me, as if someone was treading forcefully, letting me know that they were there. I then felt a cool gloved hand upon my shoulder, squeezing it gently, so I looked up. I saw a man's face, blonde-haired, a dirty blonde with a goatee that was soft to the touch. I smiled with joy as he sat down with me on the stony precipice, softly illuminated by silvery moonlight.

"I'm glad that I found you here. Some of us were getting worried, you know. Especially me." the man stated warmly, one arm draped around my shoulder. I merely looked downward, another tear falling from my face.

"Zexion…", the man started, "I've brought gifts from Roxas & Axel, they hope you feel better soon… as do I, my Zexy." the man stated holding me close as he opened up the wicker basket that he had brought with him. He showed me a fire in a bottle, and I smiled gently, as I knew this would've been one of Axel's prized possessions, an Undying Flame. Opening the hamper wide, I could see that the rest was filled with savoury treats and delicious desserts, which made my stomach grumble in hunger and appreciation.

"Luxy… t-thanks. C-can we t-talk while playing a g-game of something?" I stammered, partially due to the cold, and partially due to my sadness. Luxord, or Luxy as I prefer, stared softly at me, nodding and smiling gently at me before helping me up.

We walked a small while, not too far, until we saw a part of the old stone complex that still had part of it's roof, and some fossilized remains of furniture. Luxord smiled and squeezed my shoulder gently and I remembered that this was partially his gift at work; the ability to distort time, let it run fast or slow to suit any situation, like now, he had seemingly moved time very far forward in the future so we could enjoy our solitude.

"T-thank you, Luxy." I stated appreciatively and kissed his cheek softly, making him smile. We started to unpack the basket, having food here to last us for at least four meals. Savoury biscuits, chocolate, muffins, even tea and scones, food items Luxord has a particular weakness for, given his upbringing. As well as his accent, very suave, and… mysterious. He says he's from a place called 'Britain' and there are a lot of people there. I know he's telling the truth, for my talent is illusion, in all it's forms.

"Anything to make you smile, Zexy. Now, what has troubled you? You've been here frequently, as of late." Luxord asked as he handed my hand of five cards for poker. It was his favourite game, and he had slowly introduced me to it, as long as we didn't bet anything, because Luxord would always win.

I picked up a biscuit and bit a piece off, ruminating over my answer and what I was to do with my cards as well. They weren't the best hand, and I decided that I wasn't too interested in it really.

"I… I'm not sure I belong in the Organization anymore, Luxy… I don't think I fit." I responded, looking downcast, my face covered in shadow from Axel's light. I picked two cards from my hand and exchanged them for the ones on the decks top.

"Zexy… how could you not belong? You are one of the Starting Six, you began it all! Are you having second thoughts about the path you've chosen?" Luxord asked, sounding concerned and shocked, mouth agape.

"No, I don't regret what I've done. But Xemnas… He says we can't have feelings, because of our stature as Nobodies… But, I feel things, despair, terror… love." I responded, trailing off, as I stare downward, feeling somewhat foolish for admtting this.

"Zexy, I'm glad you've said that. Axel & Roxas are having similar thoughts, and I think that we don't belong here either. We're feeling things, and the others would never understand. And if they could, they'd dissect us like lab rats in order to have what we do. I feel things too… care, happiness and love too. I want to be with you, Zexy, and that's why I think we have to leave." Luxord stated, beaming at me, filling me up with confidence I never knew that I had.

"What if we get away? Then what? What if they find us?" I asked, moving closer to him now, food and cards left forgotten, happy that he returned my feelings, that what we have isreal, when most of what I know is illusionary.

"We'll survive. We can always hide out in another world if need be. And if they come looking for us, we'll fight back. I'm not losing you, not losing what we have. Never." Luxord stated, softly kissing my cheek, instilling me with pride and I kissed him square on the lips. Hugging and kissing occasionally, we lay there calmly, the fire flickering across our faces, before he broke away from me softly.

"We should get Axel & Roxas, if they're going to come with us. Do you want to come, Zexy?" Luxord asked, head cocked to the side inquisitively.

"Yes, I do. I started this, now it's time to break free from my old self." I replied, standing up and brushing the dirt off my knees.

"Let's go then, sweetheart." Luxord stated, conjuring a black portal before holding my hand and transporting us back into our white prison briefly.

But we will be free.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Let me know by sending a review, regardless of opinion! Thanks!

~**CloudOfDarkness'sProtege**


	2. Into The Pearly Gates Of Oblivion

**A/N: **Okay, so I haven't done any kind of fight writing prior to now, so this will be new and interesting! Hope you enjoy!

**Warning/s: **Mild physical violence, Vexen being a dick, etcetera.

* * *

Arriving in the Dark City, we were greeted by large skyscrapers, blue lights flickering constantly, as if indecisive as to whether or not they should be on. Luxord squeezed my shoulder softly, and I smiled. As we walked through the narrow passageways and alleys that led to the Castle That Never Was, I felt a presence watching, stalking us. I dismissed it as mere fantasy, but was still cautious as to the threat of someone finding out about our plan. Of course, no-one would target us anyway, as we were strong members of the Organization, but one could never be too careful. When we were ascending the steps of the Castle, we heard a cackling laugh from behind us, one all too familiar. As we turned around, faces steeled, we saw Vexen standing in the courtyard, gloating his triumph.

"So, it's true. Zexion has the ability to display emotions, as do you, Luxord. And not emulated ones either. True emotions." Vexen stated, looking pleased with himself. I merely narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"Interesting... Is that hatred I detect there? What are you two planning..." Vexen wondered aloud as we slowly walked down to face him on the courtyard.

"Vexen... I thought you might cotton on eventually. But I didn't think it would take _quite_ this long." I stated scathingly and scornfully.

"Nay, I believe he had figured it out prior, but didn't want to reveal it until an opportune moment presented itself." Luxord stated, holding his prized deck of cards in his hand, the ones he uses to take down enemy Heartless.

"Ah, Luxord, you've exercised your rather _less-than-considerable_ brain power to deduce my strategy. _Bravo._ But now, you two won't get away from me, I'm afraid. The Superior will hear of this and reward me!" Vexen gloated triumphantly, summoning his shield to him, and assuming a battle stance. Luxord & I merely dignified him with a death stare.

"A true tactician does not gloat about victory, not until the sky is dark, the day done, and the enemy defeated." I stated, summoning my Lexicon and preparing some illusionary warfare.

"Aye, and when the dawn breaks, it shall be us standing victorious upon the hill, and you downtrodden in the mud." Luxord stated, snapping his fingers, several Gamblers to his aid.

"Ahahahaha, I wouldn't be so sure, my friends, I have created some new toys to play with!" Vexen gloated, summoning misshapen monsters made of pure ice across the courtyard, and sending them shambling toward us.

I immediately began to think of a strong flaming sword, and saw a ghostly illusion of one appear before me, before I grasped it and rushed into the fray, Luxord not far behind.

I immediately targeted the nearest icy behemoth and began to hack away at it's limbs. I saw Luxord slicing one of the ice monster's limbs off, his cards cutting somewhat quickly through it's innards. The behemoth continued to advance though, and I turned back to the one I was facing, before narrowly dodging an arm crashing down upon me. While it was trying to wrench it's arm out from the ground, I summoned my mental fortitude and summoned a giant flaming ball which then proceeded to engulf the behemoth. Weakened by my unskilled, yet effective swordplay, it crumbled into icy shards, which soon disappeared. As I turned around to check on Luxord, I saw that he had also finished one off too, and that there were only six left. Using my newfound strengths in defeating these monsters, I summoned multiple fireballs and sent them hurtling toward the behemoths, causing them to break into shards of dissolving ice. We then rounded on Vexen, only to find him not there. I heard a distant cackling, and saw that Vexen was now long gone, which caused me to slump down in despair, casting my book away for when I would need it next.

"Zexy, are you injured?" Luxord asked, rushing in front of me, staring into my eyes, I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"N-no, just worried about what will happen now. You know what he'll do. The Superior will find us, and it'll all be over." I stated sadly, getting up and looking down, defeated in despair.

"No, Zexion. We can still do this, we can still be free. Don't ever give up hope on that. We will be free." Luxord stated, placing a hand on my shoulder and kissing me softly. As he held me close, I melted into his arms and realized that he was right, we stand a chance as long as we do not give up.

"Thanks, Luxord. We best get on, before our window of opportunity runs out, right?" I ask, smiling at him, whilst he smiles at me and I kiss him back.

"Yes, we mustn't let it close on us." Luxord states, smiling, as we walk briskly into the Castle, opening the white marble doors and slipping inside.

*610016*

"I take it you managed to gather the materials, then?" a shadowy voice asked, near the top of the Castle.

"Y-yes, sir, I did. T-they fought well, and I believe I c-can develop our weapons." Vexen stammered, fearful of the voice and it's owner.

"Excellent. All our plans are coming to fruition. Soon, we will cut their strings and grant them naught but death." the voice stated.

"The second phase has begun."

* * *

**A/N: **Oooh, things look like they're getting juicy here! But, who is the mystery voice? And what is their ultimate plan? And what of Axel & Roxas, are they still safe in the Castle, or have they been captured?

Reviews are welcome, and Chapter Three should be up soon!

~**CloudOfDarkness'sProtege**


	3. The Last Day Of Pandemonium

**A/N: **Okay, so this is the third chapter, and as my bandwidth has been down for a while, I'm sorry for slow updating. I also apologize that some of the chapters are small, but from around Chapter 5 onwards they will become longer.

**Warning/s: **May contain traces of stalkerism, and people wearing little clothing, but I guess they aren't _really _bad.

* * *

Axel woke up groggily, as if rising from a pleasant slumber that he longed to return to. In part, that was true. He was having a wonderful dream, where he was no longer part of the Organization and neither was Roxas. They were together, and he was... happy. Axel was still amazed that they could have emotions, and that everything Xemnas, and by extension, Saïx had said was true. Axel sighed. He couldn't believe that Saïx, his friend from before, had lied to him about their true states. It brought up a question that Axel was pondering: if we can feel, then what separates us Nobodies from the Somebodies? Our lack of hearts? For all Axel knew, they had hearts. His brow creased in deep thought, until he shrugged it off. Zexion would figure it out, he was the first one who figured out we had real emotions. Axel looked over at his lover, blonde-haired and blue-eyed, smiling in his sleep. Axel smiled at him, and brushed his hair softly, kissing his cheek gently, causing him to stir from his slumber and smile wider as he saw Axel's face.

"Hey, my cute little Roxas." Axel started, greeting his lover, before being interrupted by a gentle kiss from Roxas. Axel smiled, not a fake one he displayed, but even then rarely, in the company of the rest of the Organization; barring Zexion & Luxord, however. Since he had been a member of the Organization longer, and often being involved in furtive plots that went awry nearly as often, due to Axel's continual backstabbing and betrayal of both sides, he was able to conceal his true emotions and plots until needed. Roxas sat up gently, leaning against the back of the bed, yawning and stretching his arms out wide.

" 'm awake, Axel." Roxas yawned, still stretching and looking decidedly tired, but still somewhat alert. Axel smirked, and started to tickle his bare-chested lover, causing him to squirm and fidget away from his grasp, laughing all the while as Axel relentlessly chased him around the room. Being nearly half the size that Axel was, Roxas was no match in trying to escape from the vermillion-haired man, and was tickled mercilessly, giggling and squealing too. After five minutes of this, Axel stopped and smiled.

"Now, you're awake." Axel stated with a grin, as Roxas panted out of breath. Roxas laughed gently, and turned on Axel, pinning him down in only his boxers, tickling him back before Axel grabbed him seriously.

"We have something important to do today, remember?" Axel asked Roxas, and Roxas nodded, finally relenting in his gentle torture of Axel, and letting him sit up, before putting on some jeans and a short sleeved top. Roxas opted for some low-slung track pants, and a short sleeved top under a chequered hoodie. Both men audibly groaned as they got out their midnight black Organization coats, putting them on top of what they were already wearing, and sighing at another day's work for an Organization that they no longer cared about.

"The last day... I would never have thought that it would've come to this. Never." Axel stated, looking always forlornly out the window at Kingdom Hearts, pulsating blue in the jet-black sky.

"All our work, all _my_ work gone to waste. Hey, Axel?" Roxas stated mournfully, before having an intriguing thought; which were rare for him.

"Mmhmm?" Axel replied, doing up his zipper for his coat, struggling somewhat.

"What exactly do you think Kingdom Hearts would be used for? I mean, it's meant to give us the capability to experience emotions, but we already have emotions... so, what do you think it's actually meant to do?" Roxas asked, inquisitively, helping Axel with his coat zipper.

"I don't know; I bet Xemnas, and maybe Saïx do... but, if we asked them, we're as good as dead." Axel replied offhandedly, smiling at Roxas, who looked a little deflated by Axel's response.

"I'm sure Zexion has an answer. Come on, or you'll be late, _again_." Axel stated, finally drawing a smirk from Roxas. As they raced each other down to the bottom of Axel's designated tower, Axel's Assassin lesser Nobodies were helping with all the menial tasks that needed to be done; cleaning, cooking, practising fighting techniques, and many more.

As they stepped outside, Axel read the nameplate that was stuck on top of the door that opened up his humble abode_. 'The Column Of Ifrit'_. Axel sighed. He'd miss this place, but only parts of it. And he certainly wouldn't miss the people he'd leave behind... well, except for maybe one or two. And he'd have to find a way, if possible, to save them too. He didn't want them to be destroyed as well.

"Axel? You okay there?" Roxas asked, one eyebrow rose as if to say _what-the-hell-are-you-doing-we-have-to-leave_, but Axel merely shrugged, and they walked across the courtyard, and into The Grey Room, before heading to Zexion's quarters, aptly named 'The End Of Deceit'. Before they could go through to Zexion's quarters, however, they were stopped by Saïx.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" Saïx asked, causing Axel to turn around, stony-faced once again, with Roxas looking scared. Roxas was always intimidated by Saïx and his large scar in the middle of his face. And, he would always be quiet in how he spoke, which is a contrast from how he fights, flying into a berserker-like rage. Roxas wondered if Saïx had emotions too; otherwise, how could he fight with rage?

"Just going to check on Zexion, that's all. Why, you got any missions for us, Saïx?" Axel asked, a wry smile on his lips. He was always able to get away with anything. Though, Saïx's look when he mentioned Zexion, if he didn't know better, was one of fear.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Not you though, Roxas. Just Axel. I need you to take down a rather special Heartless for us today, in Twilight Town. It has the power to mimic things, so be warned. Well, that's all, so you best be off." Saïx stated matter-of-factly, authority oozing from his voice, though Roxas had cottoned on to what was happening. He understood and was trying to save them in his own way. As Axel left to go complete what he hoped was his final Organization mission, Roxas ducked and weaved around everyone, trying to avoid them, and as soon as attention was no longer focused on him, he slipped away to Zexion's tower.

*610016*

"I see you gave them their orders." the shadowy voice stated dryly, while his comrade standing straight next to him.

"Yes. I have no doubt that all shall proceed as planned.", the other man stated, matter-of-factly, "They will be lured into the open and then destroyed."

"Indeed. Divide and conquer, that is the way. Now, get some rest. I shall have need of you soon enough." the shadowy voice stated, shooing the other man away.

"Yes, my liege." replied the other man. As he walked out of the room, a stray light from the Kingdom Heart fell on his face, showing a brutal scar across it. Unperturbed, the other man continued on, and down into his quarters, waiting, and gazing at the moon, for his role to play.

* * *

**A/N:** More drama, and more shadowy secrets. Who is the mystery man? Is Roxas walking into a trap? And what about Axel, will he survive against this Heartless threat they have paired him up against?

Please, read and review and I shall be ever so happy! :D

~**CloudOfDarkness'sProtege**


	4. The Ascent Into Darkness

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm sorry about not uploading yesterday, but I really wanted to put more in this chapter! Also, the shorter chapters should soon end, and from around Chapter 6, it should get more involved and longer! Enjoy!

**Warning/s**: Nothing, really. Vexen's a dick and a stalker though.

* * *

Axel understood what Saïx was trying to tell him. He wanted Axel to survive and leave the castle, abandoning his friends as he had done in the past, in order to save his own fair skin. This time, though, it was different. Axel wanted to save these people, he wanted to save them because they were his friends, they were people who finally understood him, and they were people he cared about. Especially Roxas. He could never leave him there, knowing what would unfold for him. He had to finish this final mission quickly, before something terrible happened.

Walking into the plaza in Twilight Town, Axel was quickly able to identify the creature that he was meant to destroy. After all, it was a shapeless black mass, whose only indication that it was a Heartless was the insignia emblazoned upon its middle. As Axel approached it in the center of the plaza, the darkness began to coalesce into a single form, one that looked very much like himself, except that it's eyes were coal-black, filled with unfeeling evil.

"You seek to destroy us? Come, we've been looking forward to this." the dark Axel stated, challenging the real one, as Axel summoned his chakrams with fire even brighter than before. The dark copy then summoned chakrams brimming with evil, made from naught but its original body. Axel briefly wondered if this could be a type of Nobody, before dismissing the thought and focusing on its elimination.

"You're not me, you could never be me, got it memorized?" Axel snarled, hurling his chakrams into the opponent who merely shrugged off the blows and sent his spinning toward Axel, only to see him dodge out of the way.

"I can be anyone you know, and anyone you've ever been in contact with. I can take on the role of those closest to you." the dark Axel retorted, gloating over his power before being physically struck by Axel, chakrams held like blades. The dark Axel spluttered, recoiling physically and slumping down, seemingly defeated. Axel stared at it briefly, expecting it to disappear into a flurry of darkness, like Heartless usually do. So, he was most certainly surprised when he heard a familiar laugh sound from behind him. Axel turned around, to see Zexion standing there, laughing, eyes black like before.

"You really don't learn, do you? You've always thought you were intelligent and powerful, but here you are, fighting against a mere mimic, and you can't win. I'm not surprised, you're most certainly not what you think." the creature stated, in Zexion's form, before summoning dark blades hurtling directly at Axel. Axel merely snarled in response, deflecting the blades overflowing with darkness.

"You're weak. Pathetic. You'll die here, alone." the dark Zexion stated, grinning, as it summoned a large meteor overhead to crash into Axel. Dodging out of the way just in time, Axel sent flames hurtling toward Zexion who didn't notice until it was too late, flames licking at his flesh, turning it black and sooty. Collapsing one again, the creature began to laugh once again, its voice and appearance changing into that of a taller, deeper voiced man. As soon as it had grown, the soot reformed into flesh, and blonde hair as well as a beard. It smiled and laughed once again, though now the laugh was more malevolent.

"And now, I take on the one you call... Luxord, is it? The power is quite strong with this one, it seems. What a pity you know powerful friends." the creature stated, still with pitch-black eyes, though they were starting to fade into real ones. It then launched a paralysing field straight at Axel, and he couldn't dodge in time.

Axel looked around, and saw that his vision was distorted, everything looked as if all colour had been stripped away, and all that was left was varying shades of grey. Then, a tall, red-headed man stepped into view, in perfect colour, looking exactly like Axel. A hooded figure, also in full colour approached the other figure. Axel listened in their conversation, which seemed familiar.

"_Hey there, what's with the hood? Trying to hide something from us?" Axel stated, smiling, but not a true smile, as he does._

"_..." the hooded figure merely stayed stoically silent. Axel sighed in exasperation and pulled the hood off the figure, revealing him to be a young male with blonde hair that stuck up at various angles._

"_See? There's nothing to hide to the Organization, and we can be real... friendly if you just let us." Axel stated cheerfully, clapping they young man on the back, making him stagger forward._

"_I-I'm R-Roxas... n-nice to meet you... Axel, i-is it?" Roxas stammered, tentatively holding out a hand for Axel to shake. Bemused by his reaction, Axel cocked an eyebrow and shook his hand._

"_Yeah, it is, got it memorized?" Axel asked with a smirk, causing Roxas to have a questioning look and fall silent once more._

"_Well, you better get out of 'the zombie phase' soon. And try not to act too emotional, or the other members will berate you soooo many times. Come on then, Roxas." Axel stated, walking out of the area._

"_I'm not acting..." Roxas stated, before following Axel deeper into the town._

Axel recognized the scene as the first time he met Roxas, on his first mission. But why was the monster showing him this? Axel noticed that the world was slowly coming back to colour, and he could move his limbs again. Summoning his chakrams, he looked around warily for the creature. But when he turned around, he saw Roxas standing there, Keyblade at his side.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" Axel asked, still searching for the monster that could mimic people. He then looked at Roxas' eyes and saw that they were the deep blue he remembered, but for a split-second, they flashed ebony black, and Axel became cautious.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I let Zexion know about everything." Roxas stated, smiling.

"Oh... what did they say?" Axel asked, keeping his guard up as he knew something was wrong here with Roxas.

"They said that they've made all the preparations, and that we're all ready to go." Roxas stated, still smiling, and slowly moving closer to Axel.

"Ah, that's good then. C'mere, Roxy." Axel warmly stated, holding out his arms so he could hug Roxas. However, as soon as Roxas got close, he knew that the thing that was next to him wasn't Roxas. As they embraced gently, Axel quietly threw his chakrams behind Roxas, and as they twirled around, Roxas gave out a cry of pain as the chakrams pierced his chest, where his heart would be. As Axel had suspected, it was merely the monster in disguise, and that was confirmed when it began to shape-shift into the forms of Zexion, Luxord, Roxas and himself, before finally returning the black shapeless mass, and slowly burned in Axel's fire.

Axel sighed, wiping the sweat from his face, wondering how that type of Heartless could come into being. Remembering Saïx's warning, he opened a portal to the basement levels of the Castle, so he could hide out and act to save Zexion, Luxord and his beloved Roxy, if, and when necessary. With these heavy thoughts on his mind, he walked calmly through the portal, back into hell.

*610016*

Vexen sighed. Why was he always given the dirty work to do? Well, he wasn't given the kind of dirty work that involved killing or maiming, whether it be Somebody, Nobody or Heartless. But he was a master of recon, and so he was often assigned the task as to determine whether someone is deceiving the Organization; even more so now that Zexion cannot be trusted. Vexen laughed quietly as he approached Axel's tower. He had an interesting surprise planned for those two, perhaps now four, if his suspicions were confirmed. Walking into Axel's tower, the Nobodies bowed out of reverence for someone ranked higher than their master in the Organization. That didn't mean Vexen was powerful though. He'd often been the receiving end of many jokes about his powerlessness, even by Demyx, who was by far the laziest of all the Organization members. Walking into Axel's quarters, he immediately rummaged through draws and cupboards looking for any documentation of Axel's betrayal. Eventually he found a draw with a false bottom, and Vexen smiled with glee. Inside the hidden compartment was a leather-bound journal. Each member had one, and they chronicled the events of their lives as Nobodies, and each was private.

Vexen sat down at one of the desks in Axel's room with a candle and opened up to a page near the start of the book.

_Day 27._

_I met him for the first time today outside of a mission. He seems more jovial than he did when he first joined. Definitely out of the zombie phase. I don't know why, but every time I go near him, I feel almost... human again. I must see what this really is, whether it is real, or just a fabrication of my own mind._

Vexen smiled with glee, knowing that this meant he could most certainly apprehend the four of them together, and deal with them at once. He skipped forward a few more pages until another entry stood out to him.

_Day 59._

_Roxas is definitely getting better at mastering the Keyblade. I'm... filled with... something whenever I go on a mission with him, or even be just around him. Maybe pride? Envy? __Caring?__ Whatever it is, I should ask Zexion about this. Seeing as he spends most of his time shut up in that library of his, maybe he can... help to explain what's happening._

Vexen smiled even broader this time. Perhaps Axel has detailed more of his exploits in here, and could reveal the names of other traitors. Vexen smiled and stood up, taking the book with him, and returning to his laboratory to plot what punishments he will inflict on the traitors. He will not be in the background for much longer.

* * *

**A/N: **Is it good, guys? Please let me know!

~**CloudOfDarkness'sProtege**


End file.
